Just Let Me In
by liliana.esperanza
Summary: Jess doesn't have her pass to enter the ARC and Becker is on gate duty but unfortunately that isn't always a good thing! Inspiration taken from Series 3 but set after Series 5. Thank you to Chloechat1997, you angel cake of delight!


_Unfortunately I still don't own Primeval, I still wish I did so not much has changed since my last story! Thank you so much Chloechat1997, you are an absolute angel cake of delight. Everyone go and check out her fics or the future predators might get you!_

Becker, just let me in" Jess Parker sighed, she had been stood at the security gate of the ARC for over 15 minutes. The usually calm and collected field coordinator was starting to get annoyed, her morning was just getting worse and a certain military captain wasn't helping.

The past few days had been absolute chaos and for once it wasn't ARC related! Her two best friends outside of the ARC had been fighting over a guy and Jess was caught in the middle of their stupid argument.

And then to top it all off, her parents had told her they planned to come and stay, it wasn't that she didn't love her parents; she really did, but with her parents came questions. Questions which she either a) couldn't answer or b) wouldn't answer. Yet for some reason her parents still questioned her about her life, mainly work and boyfriends (or lack of), and how she really should consider whatever their latest offer consisted of, mostly recently they wanted to help her financially - she didn't tell them how well her job actually paid especially when you considered the hefty bonuses associated with potentially-lethal-slightly-suicidal-regularly-maiming career choices. "I can't let you past without it, you know the rules Jess. No identification, no entry." Jess opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when the inevitable rain of an English Monday morning began to dampen her face. Why had this been the day she'd decided to be healthy and walk to work instead of driving? With an exasperated sigh she slammed both hands onto the glass panelled booth.  
>"Becker! It's me. It's not like I'm going to break into the menagerie and hijack a mammoth. I trying to get to work, what's the worst that could happen?" Becker's hand twitched next to the switch operating the metal gates when he looked up and saw how drenched Jess was getting, but thought better of it when actual worst case scenarios starting running through his head."Can't you give me a temporary card or something?"<br>"All ID has to be regulated, cards are sent for by Lester or the minister only. I could get you a card but it'd take 3-5 working days and that's not exactly helpful right now."  
>This was getting ridiculous. It was time to take a different approach.<br>"Becker...?" She said sweetly, batting her eyes when he looked down at her, utterly perplexed. He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Have I ever mentioned how brilliant you are at your job?" She bent down to collect the belongings from her bag that she had scattered across the floor in her search for the illusive ID badge. She straightened up again, biting back a satisfied grin when she realised his eyes had followed her the whole time.<br>"Jess what are you doing?" He said flatly."You see this whole thing has been a security check. Lester ordered it to make make sure you are card checking every last person." She leant forward towards the glass, but Becker only smirked back.

I'll make you coffee every morning for a month"

"Jess you already do that"

"Oh come on. I'm hardly a major threat to security. Anyway, if I do anything wrong, you'll get to arrest me" she said, with a wink. Becker looked at her in silence for a few seconds before a grin spread across his face.  
>"What?" She exclaimed, as his laugher echoed around the booth.<br>"Sorry," he said, still grinning "But it takes more than one smile from a pretty girl for all of my morals to go flying out of the window."  
>Jess considered this for a minute before decided which persuasion technique to settle for.<br>"You just called me pretty"  
>Heat immediately started creeping into the captain's face.<br>"I did?"  
>"You did."<p>

"I did?"  
>"You did."<br>"I did, didn't I?"  
>"And if you don't open those gates within the next thirty seconds, I'll tell Connor. The question you need to ask yourself," she paused for dramatic effect, "can you deal with an extra dose of his torment on this fine Monday morning?"<br>"... You wouldn't."  
>"Wanna bet?"<p>

Becker sighed and mumbled a stream of curses but unwillingly opened the gate. Jess strutted through throwing a smug glance at Becker as she passed.

It was 5 minutes later when Becker received a text [you'll never guess what I just found in my pocket. Sorry. Dinner with a pretty girl to make up for wasting your time?] his reply was one word. Yes.


End file.
